Before Its To Late
by EyesDontTwinkle
Summary: On Austins wedding day, Ally comes into the picture and quickly destroys it. Its a mix of emotions and craziness that brings back all the past memories and mistakes.


**So I was writing with my friend one day and I got this brilliant idea. Like a...pang of genius. Well anyway of loosely based off of something else I read but I don't mean to copy or anything. Let's see how this goes. Shall we?**

My thoughts were swirling in my head as I raced down the deserted road. I could only hope that I wasn't to late. I slammed on the brake just as I approached the chapel where the wedding was being held.

I jumped out of my car and closed the door. I sprinted up the steps and swung open the door. I could faintly hear wedding bells. Literally. I walked through the abandoned dining hall and stood in front of the french doors that led to the wedding. I could hear a low rumbling voice talk.

I took in a deep breath and did the craziest thing I had ever done in my goody goody life.I opened the doors and yelled." Stop!" My voice bounced off the eggshell white walls.

The room turned silent and I instantly felt uncomfortable and out of place. I was in a navy v neck and some ripped denim jeans, complete with Toms. My hair was down in brown ringlets that I had recently dyed the tips of a caramel color.

My cheeks flushed a rosy pink and the bride and groom turned to me. My breath immediately hitched. The groom was Austin. He was an old friend back when I was in Miami. I had moved to New York and hadn't seen him in years. He looks almost exactly like how I remembered him, though there were slight changes. He still had shaggy dirty blond hair and magical hazel eyes. Did I really just say magical? He looked surprised and his eyes were bugging out of his head.

And then there's the bride. Her name is Cassidy. Before I left they were together. But only dating. Cassidy has changed a bit more than Austin. Her hair is now a lighter color and she cut it so it reaches slightly higher than her mid back. Her blue eyes are the same baby blue and her features haven't changed much. She, on the other hand looks quite angry and only a little surprised.

I looked at my Toms and wiggled my toes in the confines of the shoes." Everybody out!" Cassidy bellowed obviously certain her dream wedding is ruined. The guest's filed out of the room, most of them giving me dirty looks on the way out. Soon enough it was just me, Austin and Cassidy.

Cassidy quickly stormed out of the room so I was left with Austin. I fiddled with my fingers as Austin just stared at me." What are doing here?" He finally asked. The question kind of threw me off. I didn't really know the answer to that. Maybe its because I'm jealous and came to ruin there wedding. Could be that I have so many things I want to tell Austin.

I shrugged my shoulders and looked towards the door, this conversation couldn't get more awkward." Lets just..." I trailed off point into the door. Austin nodded and we walked out to the dining hall which was now buzzing with conversation.

The buzzing reduced to low whispering when I entered and I heard my name being said repeatedly. I felt self conscious as I grabbed a coffee. I walked over to Cassidy and handed it to her, stopping the argument that was going on with Austin.

"Here." I said politely handing the coffee to an aggravated Cassidy. Cassidy looked bewildered but took the coffee." Thank you." She said between gritted teeth. She eyed the coffee with a smirk." I know just what to do with it."

And with that she clenched the coffee with her hand and threw the contents on my shirt. I cried out partly because it was hot coffee and also because it made my shirt all sticky and wet.

Austin rushed over to me with napkins." Are you okay?" He asked. I looked up at Cassidy who looked pleased. Resisting the urge to be a angry, I managed a tight nod. I grabbed a few napkins and wiped at my lazy day shirt.

Once it was only fairly damp, I gave up and threw away the napkins. I turned to Cassidy again." I'm sorry." I told her knowing all to well that wasn't enough. Cassidy scoffed before leaving to go talk to her brides maids. I looked them over and saw a few people from high school. But the one that really caught my attention was Trish. My mouth gaped.

She looked much different and more like a woman. I was staring at her when her eyes met mind. She didn't look surprised but there was a weird look in her eyes. Could it be disgust?

My stomach churned and I looked to the best man. It was Dez. Not much of a surprise. He looked almost exactly the same and his best mans outfit still matched his crazy personality. He was wearing a colorful bowtie for Christ's sake.

I smiled at him. His eyes were emotionless before a spark of realization flooded through them."Ally!" He practically shrieked before pulling me into a tight embrace. I giggled before hugging him back with equal force." I missed you Dez." I told him truthfully, burying my face in the crook of his neck." I missed you two." Dez murmured. We stayed like that for a little while, until I finally pulled away.

My eyes watered slightly and I looked around the room." Hey Dez. I'm going to be staying her for a few days. Mind if I stay at your place?" I asked. Dez's eyes brightened ." Nope! You have to stay with us."

"Us?" I asked baffled. Dez had a lopsided grin, plastered on his face. I raised a brow and pivoted on heel to come to eye to eye with Trish.

I felt a lump form in my throat." Oh." I said simply. Dez laughed awkwardly." Yah...we are engaged."

My eyes widened into round orbs. Dez scratched the back of his head while Trish just eyed me. I was about to ask her why she hated me when she drew her hand back and punched my face.

I stumbled backwards into Dez's arms. I held my cheek which was probably very red by now." Trish!" Dez said like he was scolding a two year old. "Its okay." I breathed my sanity on edge. I stood up and faced Trish who smiled and pulled me in for a short hug. I felt confused and looked at Dez over her shoulder who shrugged.

I laughed a light airy laugh as Trish pulled away. She gripped my shoulders a grin on her face." You aren't leaving girl." She told me before leading me out of the chapel. I tried to protest." I have to talk to Austin."

Trish snorted." Give the couple some time." She advised leading me to her nice Acura. I inhaled deeply but didn't argue with Trish. I was exhausted from my flight and could use the rest.

I climbed into the back as Dez and Trish started an argument about who should drive. How on earth did they end up together? They are polar opposites and argue non stop. They act like a married couple... Oh!

Finally the argument ended and Trish ended up driving. It was a fairly short drive to there house. I gotta admit it was pretty nice. They lived in a cute cozy house that was yellow and kind of resembled a cottage.

Weird. I thought before stepping out of the car. Once inside, Trish led me to the guest room. "You sleep we will get everything under control." Trish assured me and I was left in the peach colored room.

I sighed and rested my head on the fluffy pillow. I fell asleep thinking one thing. Today was a crazy day.

**I have quite a few ideas for this. Btw Auslly will come but its a working progress. Next chapter will probably be her checking out Sonic Boom and also having the big talk with Austin. Hope you guys like it. Check ya later.**


End file.
